<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A future I don't want by Skeleton_queen_666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052866">A future I don't want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_queen_666/pseuds/Skeleton_queen_666'>Skeleton_queen_666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A future I don't want (fic &amp; extras) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Like Don't Read, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Other, Past Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Post-The Ship of the Dead (Magnus Chase), The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_queen_666/pseuds/Skeleton_queen_666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a future. But what happens when a new arrival makes Alex reconsider if this is what Alex wants. Lily Cunningham is going to make Alex rethink if Alex chose this future, or if Alex just took what was set up. </p><p>Lily Cunningham has always flashy, despite her father's morbid domain. She even dyes her hair to change color with her mood (the Hecate cabin can do wonders). And Lily's never been one to take what is given to her on a silver platter. She's pretty sure that with every advance someone gives her, she just settles deeper into the route she wants to take.</p><p>Alex Fierro is happy with Magnus.. right? He's never done anything wrong to Alex, he's still the same loveable Magnus. So why has Alex decided that it's time to pull away? It's never been one of Alex's specialties, matters surrounding the heart (unless it's violent). But Alex is decently sure that the path Alex wants to carve is with Lily, and not Magnus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Fierro/Original Female Character(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A future I don't want (fic &amp; extras) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A future I don't want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm technically another person using a separate pseud on the same main account, so this is my first work :) I hope you enjoy it! (Grammarly yelled at me :( I'm sad now)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started as a normal day. You know, Alex decapitating Magnus, resurrection, a new face at dinner, that whole deal. What was not normal was the new girl being a resurrect. And one that flashed a venomous million-watt smile while saying in a southern accent “I don’t think you have to mention <em> him </em> now do we?” Alex was thoroughly annoyed by now, wondering why that reincarnation had to be here and in Alex’s section of Floor 19. See, Alex was technically that girl’s rival’s reincarnation. This meant that Alex was pretty much automatically rivals with the new girl. </p><p> </p><p>But Alex doesn’t want to be rivals with her.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, first lives were the first thing mentioned during an introduction. As it continued on, there was a hangup. “Lily Cunningham, daughter of- wait does this say <em> Hades? </em> ” Lily nodded and the intro continued on. “Daughter of Hades, grandaughter of Tyr. I’ve been told her death tape is quite impressive, I’d hope so for <em> another pantheon </em> to be here.” Lily’s eyes snapped over to the screen with an intense glare.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A wolf pack bounded into view. Lily muttered under her breath, something the camera didn’t hear. She grabbed her cane and dug it into the ground. She kicked out from her grip on the cane, breaking one wolf’s neck, stunning another. One wolf down, 6 to go to make it out alive. The speed at which she turns, slamming the dead wolf’s body into another, breaking its back against a wall and dropping the body. She stabbed her cane into another wolf’s chest, then smashed two wolves’ heads into each other to break their skulls. The last wolf grabs her throat. She knows it’s too late to make it out alive, but she takes in one last breath before she flings the wolf against the back wall, then slumps against the wall as her last breath shakily leaves her body. The dead body of Lily Cunningham falls over to the side, the force driving her cane into the back of the last wolf as it creeps toward her. She’s taken out the whole pack, but every party involved has lost their lives. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lily is now intensely glaring at the screen, as though she could turn back time and stay alive. Alex looks at Lily, a new sense of respect for the girl. Lily is wearing a dark magenta corset, that she’s managed to find in velvet, over a white shirt. The skirt she’s wearing matches her corset, the trenchcoat over it the classic shade of magenta. Her black flats seem slightly out of place with her magenta outfit, her weapon of choice (which is a slightly brownish shade of magenta) folded up into her arm. Lily’s hair is cut choppily, one side is longer than the other, and bangs sweep over her face with the tips dyed with a dye that changes color. Alex doesn’t want to know how she made the dye work, but Alex notices that when Lily glances at Alex’s hand entwined with Magnus’ the dye turns green.</p><p> </p><p>Green, one of Alex’s signature colors.</p><p> </p><p>Lily looks at the shadows, spotting a figure shift in them. “Viva la Pluto, all hail the Ghost King. Couldn’t help but check in on your sister?” The deadpan way Lily said the words was not helping the small situation Alex was having. Let’s just say Alex was suddenly very glad the skirt had a small reinforcement to keep it upright. It hid the whole problem that southern accent was causing with the way Alex’s blood was heading. A boy stepped out, wearing all black with a black sword hanging by his side. </p><p> </p><p>The boy narrowed his eyes, sending her a death glare. “It just so happens that when your sister dies and isn’t found in the afterlife you live in part-time, you investigate.” Lily laughed dryly. A few skeletal mice skittered across the floor, finding a place at Lily’s feet. Alex watched the exchange with mild amusement tamped down. Eventually, the boy was removed from Valhalla because of his still being alive. Magnus pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek and squeezed Alex’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Alex couldn’t imagine being without Magnus just yesterday, now that future seemed to trap Alex. Lily seemed to appeal more and more to Alex by the second. Alex was already starting to see Lily instead of Magnus as a part of Alex’s future. But that shouldn’t be happening. Alex had Magnus, Alex was happy with Magnus. Lily was the reincarnation of Alex’s rival for goodness’ sake. But still, within that single dinner, Alex was stepping away from Magnus and toward something else Alex wanted.</p><p> </p><p>What happens when Alex doesn’t want what has been given anymore?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>